UnSaintLike
by Dignified Madman
Summary: Shortly after Harry, Ron, and Hermione embark on their hunt for horcruxes, Fred and George embark on an adventure of their own. Twincest. Contains minor SPOILERS of Deathly Hallows.


**Title:** Un-Saint-Like  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Author:** Dignified Madman  
**Pairing:** George/Fred  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Word count: **1 106  
**Summary: **Shortly after Harry, Ron, and Hermione embark on their hunt for horcruxes, Fred and George embark on an adventure of their own.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They are the property of J.K. Rowling.

"I still can't believe the ruddy bugger did this to you!"

"Calm down. Like I said, it's no big deal. Besides, I think it makes me more _distinguished_."

"Oh yeah, real distinguished. I'm sure you'll be a hoot at parties." said Fred sarcastically as he sat upon his bed.

"I already am a hoot at parties. This'll just be icing on the cake," George joked lightly as he too sat upon Fred's bed.

Fred threw a pillow at George who deflected it with a flick of his wand. He then sent three pillows of his own sailing in Fred's direction. He instinctively dodged the missiles, causing them to crash into the headboard. Before the pillows made contact with the bed, both boys raised their wands hoping to gain dominance of fluffy artillery. With an enormous ripping sound, the pillows exploded. White feathers showered the twins, who were clutching their sides laughing.

"What was that noise?!" came the shrill voice of Molly Weasley from the base of the stairs.

"Nothing mum," said both boys in unison. They lazily flicked their wands at the mess and the pillows repaired themselves. The mounds of feathers were stuffed back into the casing, clearing the room of the mess.

Fred slumped back on the mended pillows and stared into the distance, "What do you reckon they are doing right now?"

George gave his brother a confused look, "What who's doing?" He began to have vivid images of his brother and his new wife in the sack together. He quickly forced these mental pictures out of his head with a cringe.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione that's who," Fred said, giving a playful tap on his brother's skull.

"I reckon they are off doing something cool, no doubt," George lay down on the bed, putting his head in Fred's lap.

"Yeah, instead of doing nothing like the lot of us," he began to finger the hole in his twin's head subconsciously. George let out a low moan, to which Fred removed his fingers and replied, "Sorry. Does it hurt?"

"No, do it again. It felt really good." Fred did as his brother asked, revelling in the whimpers of delight.

Curious in the reaction, Fred leaned down and licked the opening. A shudder ran through the disfigured twin's body, followed by more sounds of delight. He licked once more, pleased by the reaction, before moving towards his brother's lips.

He nibbled on George's upper lip before he pressed his lips against his twin's. Fred removed his lips, allowing George to sit up before they connected once more.

George instinctively opened his mouth, allowing Fred to enter. His tongue traced over the familiar inside of George's mouth, grazing over tongue, teeth, and cheek, hungry for more. His hands slipped under George's robes, quickly removing them. George quickly followed his brother's actions, leaving both boys only in their boxers, which was soon taken care of.

Both naked, the twins groped at each other's bodies. They madly kissed each other while their hips grinded. Fred fumbled about for his dropped wand. Once it was located, he removed his lips long enough to gasp, "_Accio lube_!"

The purple bottle flew into his outstretched hand. He separated himself from George to prepare.

"Mind if I top this once?" George asked.

"Not a chance," was the response he got back.

"Common!" he objected, "I'm injured!"

"No way! You're bottom. Don't try to change the system."

George let out a grumble in defeat and lay down on the bed. Fred, with a gloating smile on his face, squirted _Weasley's Luscious Lubrication_ into his hand. He slowly rubbed the slippery substance over his hand, enjoying every impatient grumble from his twin. Once he was satisfied with the coverage on his hand, he slid a finger down George's thigh. He smiled at George's reaction to the simple touch. He ran his finger down George's other thigh, watching his brother's cock rise.

Fred slid his finger down to George's asshole. His finger traced around the tight muscles before pushing its way through. George's body tensed, as it always had done when it was penetrated. After he relaxed, Fred gently eased another finger in. He started to scissor the hole, widening it. Finally, he stuck a third finger in, stretching the muscles even more in preparation for his cock.

He began to slowly finger-fuck George as his lips ran along the inside of his thighs. George let out moans of pleasure. Fred began to nibble on the flesh, one eye on George's cock which now stood fully erect.

"I think you are about ready now," Fred said gently pulling his fingers out of his brother. He sat up and squirted a generous amount of the _Luscious Lubrication_ into his open palm. He liberally lathered the liquid onto his own erect cock.

"Ready?" Fred asked, getting into position.

"Yeah," George croaked, bracing himself for the initial discomfort.

As gently as he could, Fred eased his way into George's tight hole. Once again he could feel George's entire body tense. He waited patiently for his twin to relax before he started thrusting his hips. He levelled his face with George's and instantly their lips made contact. Fred's thrusts started off slow and shallow, but before long they began to increase in speed and depth.

Ecstasy flowed through the twin's bodies. Their hands ran over every inch of the other. Fred's hand softly landed on his brother's crotch and he began stroking him in time to the thrusts. The boys let out groans of delight only to be muffled by the other's lips.

The thrusts and strokes became faster as they reached climax. With a final jerk, both twins came hard and together. Their lips were still pressed together as the hot fluid poured out and over them both. They stayed in this position, regaining their breath and revelling in the feel of the other twin's body.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes!"

The twins instinctively looked towards the door and grimaced.

"I suppose we better get down there before mum comes searching for us," Fred said as he lifted himself from his brother grabbing his wand. George nodded in agreement as he sat up and he too reached for his wand.

"Scourgify," they said in unison, cleaning up the mess they had made.

Fred and George had barely put on their underpants before another shrill call was sent up the stairs, "Fred? George? Dinner is ready. Come on down here before it gets cold!"

"We'll be down in a minute mum," Fred called to her before turning to his twin and gave an exasperated sigh, "Honestly."


End file.
